1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, especially, to an electronic device with an airflow guiding duct.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipating module is generally mounted on a motherboard of an electronic device, such as a computer, for dissipating heat generated by electronic components in the electronic device. Heat generated by the electronic components becomes greater due to faster speeds of the computers. Present heat dissipating modules cannot satisfy the requirements of current computer systems. An airflow guiding duct is usually mounted above the heat dissipating module on the motherboard, for guiding airflow, increasing effectiveness of heat dissipation. Conventionally, the airflow guiding duct is mounted in the electronic device via fasteners, such as screws and bolts. This method involves many fasteners and adds cost of labor in manufacturing.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.